If I Never Knew You
by Code.Fleur
Summary: Secret identities: sometimes, that requires more than a mask and a catchy name. Sometimes, you're a whole new person. But what happens when the Titans go back to school, and secret identities become harder and harder to keep secret? RobinxOC
1. Chapter One

Teen Titans:** If I never knew you**

_She wore a mask that hid her smile,  
And a suit that covered her real self.  
She was afraid of what she really was,  
And terrified of what she harbored inside.  
_

_She kept to herself,  
She didn't want any friends.  
None—she didn't want to burden anyone.  
But then he came along.  
_

_He was the one to make her feel safe—  
An impossible feeling it had seemed.  
He filled that hole in her imperfect life,  
He was the last piece of her puzzle.  
_

_Soon, he was getting too close,  
But she didn't care, not one bit.  
Before him, she had never known life,  
And she didn't want to lose it now._

_A disastrous storm blew in one day  
And it tore her world apart.  
She wanted to fix it desperately,  
But there was no remedy._

_She walked away from that broken dream  
With nothing more than a shattered heart  
And she let go of all her hopes,  
But her love for him would forever be eternal._

**Chapter One**

A day when the Teen Titans would attend school again seemed to be the day the fantasies of high school girls would come true. Who could imagine five fighters of justice locked up in a run-down building with the future hopes of the society? But attendance rates in the schools of Jump City were dropping year after year. One day, the mayor went to ask a huge favor of the Teen Titans. His request wasn't anything too hard to go through with; he wanted the Teen Titans to go to school.

"Kids these days need role models and idols like the Teen Titans. I'm sure if you agreed to attend school again, the attendance rates would shoot up again!" said the mayor enthusiastically. "Please, I'm asking on behalf of the parents of Jump City. Of course, you'll be excused whenever there's trouble around."

The five members of the Titans huddled up. Beast Boy made it very clear that he did not want to school; his rant was mostly about homework. Starfire, on the other hand, was all for the idea. It would be a great chance to learn more about Earth and make new friends. Raven just didn't like the fact she'd be surrounded by people. Cyborg rather liked the idea of finishing up high school. Robin would do anything for his city. The tally came up 4-1; the Titans were going to school.

"Mr. Mayor, we'd be glad to do the city good by helping the kids stay in school, "said Robin. "When do we start?"

"In August, for the new year!"

August came too soon for Beast Boy. The day before school started all he could do was mope while enjoying the last of his Game Station. Starfire was his polar opposite, she had gotten herself a new backpack, a set of pens and pencils, a pencil bag, and anything and everything else she thought she would need. That night, Robin sat them all down and gave them the talk.

"We're not doing this for fun. Our mission is to be the perfect students. We are going to Scott Menville High School to help raise attendance—city wide. Try to refrain from using your powers on campus and, "he turned to look at Beast Boy and Cyborg, "Don't make trouble."

"Of course, yeah! I mean why would we!" squeaked Beast Boy.

"Don't sweat it Robin, "assured Cyborg.

Five alarm clocks rang consecutively at 6:00am. Four of the Titans rolled out of bed, one was reluctant. Until he couldn't ignore the incessant pounding on his door. Beast Boy straggled out of bed with a huge yawn and a long stretch. As the others finished breakfast, he was just starting up. School started at 7:30am and he figured if he ran, as a cheetah, he'd make it.

Four Titans left at 7:00am and done remained. Beast Boy had calculated he'd leave at 7:20; leaving 10 minutes to find his class and do what he needed to do. Meanwhile Starfire, Robin, Raven and Cyborg got to Menville High around 7:15. Their foursome caused quite a spectacle. When the principal had announced that the mayor had chosen their school as the school for the Teen Titans. No one really believed her. The principal had told her share of lies to convince the students to come to school.

There was the usual crowd of squealing girls, whispering among the cliques, and the pointing, and the oohs and aahs. 15 minute later, the student body piled through the doors to their first class; Beast Boy was no where in sight. Robin and Starfire were in third year classes, Raven and Beast Boy in second year, and Cyborg in the fourth.

Robin found himself a seat to his liking, away from the babbling girls though he did notice one girl who was calm. She had dark hair that went halfway down her back and rather wavy. Her bangs were eye level and swept to the left. Her eyes were a soft gray, kind of blue. Robin's first impression was that she was mysterious, pretty and quiet.

His communicator rang, stopping his stare. It was Beast Boy.

"Did the bell ring yet? Please tell me it didn't, "he panted.

"It rang Beast Boy, you better hurry." Robin closed his communicator with a smile on his face.

The teacher walked in with a strangely fake smile on her face. She introduced herself to be Ms. Walch. She didn't waste time in handing out text books and giving up work but she didn't assign seats. Robin looked up at one point and found the Ms. Walch talking on her phone in a low voice and applying make-up. He guesses he hadn't heard her due to the hissing loud whispers that was no different that talking at a normal tone.

But the same girl he noticed before, her name was Courtney, was doing the assignment dutifully. She did stop occasionally and would stare into space for a few seconds only to resume work after. The long awaited bell rang to conclude the class. The room emptied faster than Robin expected but Courtney took her time. She turned around to put her backpack on and saw Robin. She smiled and left the room.

After an unexciting hour of English, Robin hoped that Advanced Stats, the math class, would be better. But it was just as bad. The teacher, Mr. Payton, wrote his name on the chalkboard, took roll, handed out the texts, and gave an assignment. It wasn't much different from English. He looked through the book and sighed; this stuff would only take him a minute! Courtney was in this class with him too. It seemed she and a friend of hers was the only ones actually doing the work.

"I really regret doing this," he muttered under his breath and plunked his head on his desk.

The whole class, including Mr. Payton, turned their attention to the masked boy. Robin raised his head when the class became impossibly silent. He mumbled a sorry and went back to his work. Now, he wasn't expecting much of his other four classes. He now officially shared the mood all the other students had.

At the end of the day, Robin trudged lifelessly to his filthy graffiti-covered locker. He had forgotten how depressing school could be. He didn't have any classes with his friends except Physics with Starfire. There were some students that were in his every class, and amongst them was Courtney. The only time he had with his team was lunch. The alone feeling was horrible and he despised it greatly.

"I cannot wait to return to school tomorrow!" Starfire beamed as she clapped her hands. "School is very wondrous."

"You know, I didn't get that much homework," said Beast Boy as he ripped open a bag of chips. "I'm starved; that school food is gross."

"Yo Robin, why're you so quiet?" Cyborg asked.

"I understand why the mayor asked us to go to school. The students lack encouragement and motivation; the teachers don't care about the students and neither do the students care about their education. We have to fix this!" Robin declared.

"Good luck with that." Raven said in her sarcastic tone.

For a month, Robin tried to promote everything at Menville High. It was difficult with the students his age and it was no easier with the upper classmen. They laughed at him, ignored him, threatened him, and some got physical. It wasn't long till Robin gave up. Dealing with high school kids was harder than battling it out with super villains. He just decided to play the role of the super-student instead. It seemed that everyone had new friends, even Raven, but he didn't

Another month later, Robin wished he were back in the Tower washing the dishes. Ms. Walch was droning on about some project that would be done in pairs. Robin had no idea who he was going to ask to work with him. Actually, he didn't know who would. But Ms. Walch helped him out with that because she announced she'd be assigning partners.

The majority of the class groaned.

"That's enough. Now settle down and listen carefully," commanded Ms. Walch as she pulled out a roster. "Justin and Candice, Phil and Wendy, Allyson and Ernest, Robin and," Half the girls in the class had their eyes shut and their hands clasped together at their chest, praying to get paired with Robin, "Courtney…"

Robin's head jerked up and looked at Courtney, who was scribbling in her notebook. Her hair, which had been tucked behind her ear, got loose and covered her face. But though her hair covered her facial feature, you could see the grey of her eyes through the strands. From the first day of school till present time, they had not shared any words communication. She was just the kind of person who wouldn't talk to you if she had nothing to say to you; nothing personal.

"Hi Robin," said Courtney when she came up to his desk-chair, "Do you have any ideas for the project?"

"Um…" Robin tried hard to remember what Ms. Walch was telling them about.

A soft chuckle came from Courtney. She kind of figured that Robin had zoned out after a few seconds of no response. He blushed as Courtney explained what they were to do. With only ten minutes given to them to discuss, Courtney and Robin began brainstorming. Then they planned out when and where they'd go to work on it.

"Whoa." Courtney gasped she stepped through the front doors of the Tower. There wasn't anything special about this room except for the chairs lines to the sides. Robin led her into the living room where the Titans spent most of their time together. Another, "whoa", came from Courtney. It was Robin's turn to laugh.

"I'm sorry but your home is so..." she hesitated, "so grand."

"If **that**," Robin pointed to the over-flowing trashcan, "is grand, then I hate to think of what's the opposite."

Courtney chuckled the same chuckle. She didn't have a full-blown laugh, but it was soft and somewhat dry, but it didn't sit right for some reason. He pushed that though aside and led her to the computers. Half an hour later into their internet research, the other four Titans entered the room.

"Man, you missed out on a killer workout, Robin!" shouted Cyborg.

"Dude, I don't think I've ever been this sore…" moaned Beast Boy.

They still didn't notice Courtney. Rave went on to say, "I'm gunna go take a shower."

Starfire, being observant as usual, spotted Courtney's dark hair peeking from behind the chair. She pounced on her like Cyborg and Beast Boy would for the last soda.

"Who is your friend, Robin!" she inquires.

She had her hands together at her chest and her eyes almost seemed to sparkle. The only problem was that she was nose to nose with Courtney. Courtney was sporting a smile but something about it told Robin that her situation was extremely uncomfortable.

"Starfire, this is Courtney." Robin said as he pulled Starfire back.

"Courtney! You are in my Physics class! Oh it is wondrous; I have made yet another friend!" Starfire doesn't wait for an answer and begins to fly around in numerous loops.

"She's spontaneous." Robin said apologetically.

"Very." Courtney confirmed as she watched Starfire's dizzy performance.

The alarm in the Tower went off. Red lights began to flash and the window that seemed only to be a window turned into a screen. On screen was a map with a moving, blinking red dot and a second later, a picture popped up.

"Who's that?" questioned Courtney.

"I don't know, but she's trouble." Robin murmured. "Courtney, you say here. We'll be back—Titans, Go!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note**: The names I used for the teachers are names of the voice actors of the Teen Titans. Hynden Walch is the voice actress for Starfire and Greg Cipes is the voice actor for Beast Boy. Other names, such as Khary Payton (Cyborg), Tara Strong (Raven), and Ashely Johnson (Terra), may show up. The name of the school is named after Robin's voice actor, Scott Menville, and I believe another teacher is named after Glen Murakami.

Teen Titans:** If I never knew you**

**Chapter Two**

**Previously**:

_The alarm in the Tower went off. Red lights began to flash and the window that seemed only to be a window turned into a screen. On screen was a map with a moving, blinking red dot and a second later, a picture popped up._

_"Who's that?" questioned Courtney._

_"I don't know, but she's trouble." Robin murmured. "Courtney, you say there. We'll be back—Titans, Go!"_

Courtney turned to the screen and wondered if she could watch the fight. She moved over to where Robin had been standing and found the keyboard controls. She pressed a few keys, typed in some commands, and the screen went blank.

"Oh boy."

After seconds of thinking she had crashed the computer, the screen lit up again. Courtney watched a dark figure cause panic and destruction.

"Something tells me you aren't the ordinary gardener." Robin said as Starfire dropped him on the roof of a building.

A rock knocked Starfire out of the air. A second one flew for Robin. The first thought in everyone's head was, "Terra?" But that thought dissipated as soon as the tree uprooted themselves and began to line up. Someone sat atop the tree in the middle front. She was the classic blonde with blue eyes. Her strapless dress was a clean white with a green sash. The dress draped over her legs and covered her leather sandals. Golden bangles dangled on her wrists and a simple gold chain rounded her neck.

"Haha, gardener. How funny." She giggled. "No. My name is Kaia. I was born from the earth, and the earth is at my command."

With a lazy swing of her arm, the tree's roared in unison and began to attack. The normally stiff braches became extendable, flexible, and deadly. They thrashed, tossed, and smashed everything it could get to.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled as he jumped off the building and dug a Bird-A-Rang into the tree he landed on. The tree, not to happy with it's new passenger, flung Robin off. Another tree wrapped a branch around Starfire and slammed her into the pavement. Having her arm bound to her sides, Starfire sliced the branch with Starbolts from her eyes.

But that didn't work because the plant regenerated. Raven was getting rather annoyed with the trees. "Stop manipulating these trees and fight us yourself."

"Manipulating? The trees?" Kaia giggled. "I am not doing anything. All I have done is granted the trees movement, movement and a mind of their own. They are doing to you what your kind has done unto them." She raised both arms into the air, kicked her feet, and cackled.

"People are horrible to animals but you don't see me leading the United Animals Against Humans Association," said Beast Boy as he jumped away from a lashing branch.

Cyborg suggested they go for the roots after having severed uncountable branches. All the Bird-A-Rangs, black/blue/green energy changed course and moved to the roots. But that didn't cut it right; the trees were still moving.

Meanwhile back at the Tower, Courtney watched the fight as she researched. She only looked at the computer screen when she needed to click or read something, other than that; she was focused on the action. From what she was seeing, the Titans weren't faring too well. She turned back to the computer for a few minutes to read something. When she returned her eyes to the fight, the Titans weren't struggling anymore.

Robin had accidentally pulled out an energy disk on accident, having run out of Bird-A-Rangs, which blew up on contacts as it always did. The tree caught fire from the sparks and disintegrated to ash. The Titans watched with grins growing wider by the second on their faces. Kaia didn't notice the blazing spectacle and went on encouraging the trees.

"It's over isn't it?" Raven smirked.

"Yup, it's over," answered Beast Boy.

Robin whipped out a few more energy disks. "Titans, you know what to do! Burn them down!"

Kaia finally tuned in but what could she do? At first she watched the five Titans burn down what essentially was her. She was furious and started to think of a way to stop the fire that was rapidly consuming the trees. She bashed the fire hydrants with rocks until they exploded with water but that only helped the trees close to the hydrants.

"Give it up man," Cyborg said as he torched a tree, "You're through."

A panicked expression overtook Kaia's face. She began to scream, "No, no! Please give me a—no! Mistress, have merc—" Kaia's body erupted in flames. Nothing could be heard except for pleads of forgiveness and screams of pain. The flames grew bigger for a moment then completely disappeared. All the trees became still and inanimate once again. Beneath the tree that Kaia had been sitting on was a pile of dirt and no more.

"I wouldn't want to be her in a million years." Courtney said to herself as she turned the screen off and returned to tapping away at the keyboard.

"So what do we do with her…it…that...?" asked Beast Boy, who along with the other Titans, was hunched over the pile of dirt.

"I believe we should give her a proper burial!" suggested Starfire.

"How about we put her in a jar and put the jar into the Evidence Room?" said Cyborg.

"You keep calling it her; can you give a pile of dirt a gender?" Raven asked in a puzzled tone.

Courtney heard the doors behind her open and knew the Titans were home. She was just about to greet them when she found a useful piece of information. She bookmarked the page when a sandwich was put before her.

"Hungry?" asked Starfire.

Courtney thought she saw something wiggle.

"It's late Starfire, I should be taking her home," said Robin as she intervened. Courtney let out the breath that she had been holding in. Robin was yanked back by his belt and he turned around to face Beast Boy.

"Dude, think you can introduce me?" whispered the green changeling as he pulled back some hair.

"Robin?" said Courtney

Beast Boy nudged Robin's ribs. Robin glared at his unusually colored friend and the two began to stare down one another. Courtney stepped back and waited for the silent argument to end. She looked from Robin to Beast Boy, then over to the other three Titans.

"So how do you guys fight crime and keep up with homework?" she asked pleasantly.

"We don't." Raven said bluntly.

"Excuse me, what?"

"We don't. None of the bad guys seem to be active," shrugged Cyborg as the turned on his Game Station.

"I'm going now, tell Robin I said bye. See you guys tomorrow," said Courtney.

Once again, Robin could feel his mind slipping away from Mr. Cipes's U.S history lecture. His attention had fallen upon a disgusting piece of tuna that clung to his beard. It had dropped due to the movement of his jaw, from the side of his face to under his chin. As revolting as it was, it was better than the lecture.

A scream interrupted Robin's concentrated observation of the tuna chunk. A girl named Stacy had jumped onto her desk and was pointing at the closed door. Through the little glass window, you could see the hall was filling with water. Robin pulled out his communicator from his belt only to have it snatched out of his hand.

"Robin, you know as well as I do, electronic devices are not allowed in class!" scolded Mr. Cipes.

"Do you not see the water in the hallways!" Robin exclaimed as the gestured toward the door, which was letting in water through the cracks. "I have to call my team and get to the bottom of this!"

Mr. Cipes wagged his finger at Robin. "You are a student in class right now, Robin, not a Teen Titan."

The halls were almost half full now and the classroom was doing no better. Robin looked anxiously at the door and his communicator rang.

"Robin, where are you?" shouted Cyborg's voice.

Robin jumped out of his seat and stole the communicator from his teacher's hand. Mr. Cipes was flabbergasted and only could stutter. The halls were more than half full now, but luckily this class was on the first floor; Robin told everyone to climb out the windows. The other first floor classes were also piling out the windows.

"I can't locate where the water's coming from or who's doing this; there's too much people on the building for me to do a thermal scan," said Cyborg VIA communicator.

"Let me try." Raven said as she landed next to Robin. She sat cross-legged in midair and closed her eyes. "Azarath Metion Zinthos."

The students on the sidewalk stared at Raven. It's not too often you see someone floating around while meditating. The other Titans were busy helping students on the higher grounds get out.

"Ah!" gasped Raven. She threw her head back and gravity pulled her down to the pavement. She stood up with wobbly legs, holding her head in her hands. She mumbled to Robin that she had gotten into the person's mind but was violently shoved out.

"He, or she, is on the roof," grumbled Rave, massaging her temples.

"Did you hear that Titans?" said Robin into his communicator. "He's on the roof."


	3. Chapter Three

**Another Author's Note**: Kaia is a Greek name meaning "from the earth" and Cleto, derived from the name Ceto meaning "sea goddess", is just a name I added an L to so it'd be more of a guy name. On another note, I apologize if my chapters are a little short; I already had to combine two chapters into one because this story was originally on paper and it was only after I started to type it up that I realized that one page, back and front, is one page typed and please ignore any typos or grammatical errors, I am not perfect; no one is.

Teen Titans:** If I never knew you**

**Chapter Three**

**Previously:**

_"Ah!" gasped Raven. She threw her head back and gravity pulled her down to the pavement. She stood up with wobbly legs, holding her head in her hands. She mumbled to Robin that she had gotten into the person's mind but was violently shoved out._

_"He, or she, is on the roof," grumbled Rave, massaging her temples._

_"Did you hear that Titans?" said Robin into his communicator. "He's on the roof."_

A male with an obvious resemblance to Kaia sat on the ledge of the roof. He had the same blonde curly hair but cut short. His eyes were as blue as Kaia's and held the same look. He wore a toga with a blue sash, and of course, leather sandals like Kaia's. He wore two golden bands; one on his left wrist and the other on his right forearm.

He watched this chaos below with a smile on his face. He sat in clear view to the people down yonder but they were too busy with the unusual amount of water in the school to notice him. He chuckled to himself and continued to enjoy the view but he heard footsteps behind him and heaved a sigh.

"Come to pull the plug have we?" he asked sadly and dramatically.

"More or less," answered Beast Boy, "Who are you? Kaia's twin?"

"No, I am Cleto. Well, you should know, it's not going to be easy to stop me," he snarled, breaking away from that innocent shell. Underneath him, ice began to appear and he rose up off the ledge. He raised his hands, just as Kaia had, and large shards of ice began to rain down upon the Titans. Cyborg blasted through and shattered Cleto's new seat.

He landed swiftly on the floor of the rooftop. He touched a finger to the ground, a snowflake appeared, and it instantly iced over. The three, flightless, males of the team fell on their stomachs. Cleto let out a hearty laugh. He touched another finger to the ground and spikes began to shoot up.

"Keep smashing them, they'll just keep coming!"

Starfire bulleted at Cleto but a thick wall of ice rose and she flew right smack into it. Rave was incased in an icebox, literally. But she phased out seconds later with a scowl on her face. Cleto pointed a finger at Starfire and she began to freeze over, starting from her purple boots.

"I cannot break free!" she exclaimed as punched at the ice. Even Starbolts had no effect.

"Starfire!" said Robin. He dodged some more spikes and sprang to help Starfire, but as soon as he touched the ice, it spread onto him. Quickly, he pulled out a Bird-A-Rang and began to unsuccessfully chip away at the ice. Soon, Robin was immobilized and not too happy about it. A green ferry was running towards the disabled Titans when a sharp steel fan sliced into the ground before it.

"Dude, what's this?" said Beast Boy as he attempted to pluck it out; it was heavy for such a delicate instrument. It had a white stripes on top, painted across the steel body were blue flames, and streaming down the handle were two white ribbons. It was your typical fan, like the ones they use in ballet or dance, except much heavier for it was made of pure steel.

"You shouldn't touch them right now," advised a girl holding a fan in hand identical to the one Beast Boy struggled to with two hands, "Not unless you want to end up like them."

She was garbed in a white traditional Chinese robe with pants underneath. There was nothing special about this dress but the simple light blue lining. Her feet stood in white cloth slippers and a blue sash rounded her waist. She looked Asian, with her clothes and coal black hair, but her eyes were just as clue as Cleto's.

"Who are you?" hissed Cleto.

"Just someone here to lend a helping fan or two," she shrugged, walking to get her fan from Beast Boy.

"Well, no one asked for it!" pouted Cleto. Bars rose up around the girl, trapping her in a cage. She opened her fan with a nice slick sound and with it she drew and X along the bars. The bars collapsed, leaving an opening for her to climb out. She accepted her fan from Beast Boy and looked at the blonde.

"What are you after?" asked the girl, wondering if he had a motive besides disturbing the peace.

"I am not at liberty to say. I do not have permission from the Mistress. My job is to obey, and nothing more." Cleto explained with a huff.

"So someone else is pulling your strings," said Raven, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, the landscape on the roof changed. The spikes grew into mountains and Starfire and Robin became part of it. Of course by now, the frantic students and staff below noticed the commotion above. Beast Boy pulled a quarter out and threw it at one of the mountains. Instead of bouncing off, it stuck and ice slowly crawled over it.

"Smart thinking BB!" praised Cyborg.

"Thanks, I kinda go the idea from…" Beast Boy pointed to the girl next to him.

"Lady Fan," she said, finishing his sentence. She threw her fan, boomerang style, which sliced off the tip of an iceberg. It fell toward Cleto but he raised a hand and redirected it at Lady Fan. She dove to her right to dodge it and Cyborg blasted it to pieces. But when Lady Fan dove onto the ground, she didn't stop, she kept sliding; cloth shoes aren't skid-proof.

"Behind you!" shouted Cyborg.

Lady Fan looked behind and she was closing in on a mountain. She whipped out her second fan and used it to stop herself from crashing, but it began to ice over immediately. She snapped her fan away but the ice on the fan spread and she had to leg it go.

"We need fire!" she said.

"No, we need a heat source," mumbled Raven. Her eyes fell upon Cyborg's sonic canon arm, "Cyborg, do you think you could do something with your canon?"

"Great idea Rae! I could rewire something up real quick," he popped open his arm and began his work, "Keep the pretty boy busy."

"With what?" Beast Boy said as he threw his arms into the air.

Cleto noticed something going on and shouted, "Whatever you're doing, it won't work!" He summoned up some more boulder-sized rocks and flung them at the heroes. They all dodged and Raven protected Cyborg, who was so wrapped into his arm wires. Lady Fan raised her arm to throw her one fan left, but stopped when she remembered what happened to the other fan. Quickly, she ducked and just barely avoided the ice.

"Ugh, and to think I used to love winter," she growled as she avoided another chunk of ice. "Is he done yet?"

"Not yet!" Raven replied.

Lady Fan jumped behind the frozen figures of Starfire and Robin. Beast Boy had taken the form of a hummingbird and he was pestering Cleto in the face. Cleto opened his mouth, and blew onto the green hummingbird. The cold breath froze Beast Boy and his tiny bird body dropped to the ground with a clink.

"You might want to hurry it up over there," she called out from behind the two Titans, "You just lost another teammate."

"Just don't let him get us."

Cleto pointed his hands at Cyborg and Raven now. Lady Fan searched her brain for ideas. Though as lame as it was, she said, "Where's the fun hunting prey that isn't moving? That's such a hollow victory. The hunt is about the chase, and here I am, ready to go."

"Hm…" he thought aloud, "That sounds right…"

Lady Fan had guessed he'd say that. He seemed to be a little too oblivious to Cyborg's actions so she assumed Cleto wasn't too smart. He conjured up some more icicles and more spikes began to shoot up from the ground. Lady Fan fared well in avoiding the airborne ice but the spikes were harder.

"Hurry it up!" Lady fan panted, "Please!"

Something shot up behind her and reflexes kicked in. Instantly, she spun around and sent out a flying kick. Her leg crashed into a fresh ice spike. It broke in half but the half that broke off stuck to Lady Fan's leg. She fell flat to the cold ground and the ice began to grow. She pulled her fan out of her sash but she couldn't do anything with it. The ice was now well past her knees and creeping up her thighs.

Raven turned around to check on Lady Fan when things go quiet. She was halfway covered in ice and it seemed her body was flowing in faint blue flames.

"Done!" shouted Cyborg excitedly.

Raven turned back to Cyborg for a second and Lady Fan wasn't glowing anymore. Cyborg pointed his canon, which now gave off a red light, at Lady Fan and blasted away. After freeing Lady Fan, he moved on to Robin, then Starfire, and lastly, Beast Boy.

"What? What is that!" Cleto exclaims and the ground begins to rumble.

"This," Cyborg aims his right arm at Cleto, "is the end of your ice age."

Cyborg knocked Cleto right off the edge and over the side. The Titans jumped down after him and found him kneeling on the ground, looking at the sky with a scared look.

"No! Mistress, give me another chance—please! You don't understa—"

Cleto suffered the same fate as Kaia, his body erupted in flames. He screamed and was gone with the flames. Where he stood now lay a puddle of water. Beast Boy looked at the puddle and said, "So…Are we gunna put him in a jar too?"

Cyborg turned to thank Lady Fan for her assistance but no one was there. She left in the same mysterious way she arrived. The water in the school had evaporated along with Cleto. Class did resume and all five Titans received detention. Apparently, they would be allowed to leave class to save to world only to return to be punished.


	4. Chapter Four

Teen Titans:** If I never knew you**

**Chapter Four**:

**Previously**:

_Cleto suffered the same fate as Kaia, his body erupted in flames. He screamed and was gone with the flames. Where he stood now lay a puddle of water. Beast Boy looked at the puddle and said, "So…Are we gunna put him in a jar too?"_

_Cyborg turned to thank Lady Fan for her assistance but no one was there. She left in the same mysterious way she arrived. The water in the school had evaporated along with Cleto. Class did resume and all five Titans received detention. Apparently, they would be allowed to leave class to save to world only to return to be punished._

* * *

"You're going to get glue everywhere!" Courtney laughed as Robin tried to glue together some fabrics with a hot glue gun. As hand as he was with Bird-A-Rangs, glue guns were not in his department. They were in the third week of working on the English project. They had spent the first two weeks working on the written, which was a pain. Now they had to make a visual, which was also a pain. 

"I don't see why we need a visual." Robin muttered, "It's irrelevant and time-consuming."

Courtney watched another glob of hot glue fall onto the newspaper-covered table. The other Titans had gone out to buy lunch on that day, a sunny Saturday afternoon. Courtney got up to refill her cup of water. She was walking back when the doors slid open, giving entry to a huge gust of wind. It blew Courtney off-balance; she spilled her water, and fell down on her knees.

"What was that!" Courtney exclaimed, brushing her hair out of her face.

Another stronger gust blew it; it blew their in-progress visual off the table, tearing it to pieces. All their supplies were blown onto the ground and every page of their fifteen page report, which was been places at the other side of the table for reference if needed, was floating in the air. The last gust blew hard and Courtney was flung up against the window. Her body slumped to the ground when the wind died down. Robin looked out from behind the sofa.

Suddenly, there was a whirl of wind in front of the doors and yet another blonde appeared. Unlike Kaia, she had short, Peter Pan-like hair and her eyes were, of course, the same exact blue. She wore a short, black, off-the shoulder dress with flared sleeves and a white sash. Her leather sandals wound up her shins, stopping at the knees.

"Seems like I've blown her out of her mind," said the Kaia look-alike.

"Let me guess, you're related to Kaia and Cleto," frowned Robin; it had been two weeks since the puddle-fied Cleto was jarred.

"Kaia and Cleto are inferior compared to me; I am Skei," she smirked.

The doors slid open again and Starfire could be heard saying, "Mustard is not a beverage?"

"Star, for the last time, it's a condiment!" explained Beast Boy.

The Titans walked in with food in their hands and a bottle of mustard in Starfire's. Skei turned around, drew in a deep breath, and let it out at them. They were all blown off their feet and Starfire's mustard spilled on Raven. Their foot splattered on the floor, and Cyborg who had been holding the food.

"Beast Boy, take Courtney out of this room," instructed Robin, pointing to where she lay.

A tornado began to build up; CDs, papers, pens, and some dirty dishes soared into the air. Skei had Cyborg up in the air, next to the dirty dishes, going in circles. His dark skin looked quite green now. Everyone was holding onto something grounded to avoid being the next victim.

"The weather didn't say anything about this," Beast Boy yelled over the howling wind, "so let's fix it!"

He changed into a mammoth and grabbed Skei with his trunk. The tornado died down to a breeze that circulated the room. She glared a glare of resentment at Beast Boy, not a glare of defeat. She took in another breath.

"Watch out Beast Boy!" warned Raven.

She blew out hard, propelling herself out of her bind and sending Beast Boy flying back. Starfire made an amazing catch, saving the changeling from crashing into the kitchen. Robin's grappling hook wrapped around Skei's waist. He tugged and she came tumbling down to their level.

Beast Boy slithered up to Skei as a snake but a burst of air sent him rolling back. Raven lifted up the couch and tried to pin Skei down. The wind child slipped out easily and sent the couch back at Raven. Cyborg's canon blasted Skei in the stomach, pushing her up against the ceiling. Her wind didn't seem to affect his attack.

"Boo ya!" cheered Cyborg, pumping his left arm into the air.

"Careful!" shouted a familiar stranger's voice. Something sliced a chair that was headed for the distracted Cyborg in half. That something dug itself into the wall behind Cyborg. A snake crawled up on Cyborg to see what had saved his best friend. He changed back into human form on Cyborg's shoulders.

"Dude, de'ja veau!" he shrieked as he tried to pull out yet another steel fan. "It's Lady Fan's fan."

"Ding ding, we have a winner!" said Lady Fan as she skipped up to retrieve her fan.

The newest blonde sent an airwave at Lady Fan. She pulled out her second fan to block the sharp attack. She successfully blocked it but was blown back to back against the wall. She flexed her wrist afterwards; seemed the block had hurt it a little. Robin reached into his belt, grabbed a couple of energy disks, and whisked them at Skei.

The disks go no closer then a foot to her body and were reflected. One hit Starfire square in the face and another nearly hit Raven. The rest of the lot blew up some furniture. Skei giggled and it was not giggle like Kaia's; it was an arrogant cackle. A wind blew up as she continued to laugh.

"You can't touch me," she said in staccato as she smirked.

Cyborg fired again but Skei was ready this time and dodged. She glared at him and, inconspicuously, she blew a sharp breath of air at him. He was smashed into the wall behind him, crumbling it. Lady Fan crept up behind Skei and leaped onto her back. She held the blonde ins a choke-hold so she couldn't breathe.

"I'm touch-ing you," said Lady Fan in a sing-song mock voice.

Skei grabbed the arm around her neck and dug her nails in hard. Lady Fan braced herself and winced in pain. Skei could only breathe in minimal amounts of air with Lady Fan's choke-hold. Suddenly, Skei bashed her head back against Lady Fan's, who in turn loosened her grip. Skei flung her back to the floor; Lady Fan now had a killer headache, Skei had one hard head. A bump formed on her forehead and it throbbed with pain. Skei began to fire air waves in all directions, controlling their paths with her hands. Raven brought up a shield around herself while everyone else was dodging.

"Too bad you can't do that sphere thing, Raven," shouted Cyborg.

"What sphere thing?" parroted Beast Boy.

"You know," Cyborg ducked out of the way of an oncoming Bird-A-Rang that Skei redirected, "the one she made when we had to hide from that monster."

"What monster!" Beast Boy was getting annoyed with his friend's vagueness.

"The one from—" Cyborg was cut off when the whole room turned black with Raven's power. The wind stopped and Skei looked around dazed.

"A…dome?" guessed Skei and drew yet another breath and let it fly

* * *

**Yet Another Author's Note**: Skei comes from the name, Skeiron, who is the Northeast Wind in Greek myths. I didn't want to put that at the beginning because it seemed like it would ruin the plot of this chapter a little. I hope you enjoyed what little bit I had to offer. 


	5. Chapter Five

No author's note this time. Disappointing eh?

Teen Titans:** If I never knew you**

**Chapter Five**

**Previously**:

_"Too bad you can't do that sphere thing, Raven," shouted Cyborg._

_"What sphere thing?" parroted Beast Boy._

_"You know," Cyborg ducked out of the way of an oncoming Bird-A-Rang that Skei redirected, "the one she made when we had to hide from that monster."_

_"What monster!" Beast Boy was getting annoyed with his friend's vagueness._

_"The one from—" Cyborg was cut off when the whole room turned black with Raven's power. The wind stopped and Skei looked around dazed._

_"A…dome?" guessed Skei and drew yet another breath and let it fly._

* * *

The breath bounced off the walls and it kept going. Skei giggled again and subdued the breath. She gave them a dangerous look and her clothes began to rustle despite the lack of breeze.

"Raven, let us out!" commanded Robin.

The black dome fell and Skei rose into the air again.

"Is there no other way to stop her?" said Starfire as Lady Fan carefully made her way over to Raven and whispered something to Raven that brought a small quirk to her lips. Raven nodded and stood up straighter.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted and another sphere showed up. But this one only entrapped Ski. From the outside, white outlines of her features were visible and you could clearly hear her cries of aggravation. But then the cries of anger turned to cries of sadness, and terror.

"Mistress, forgive me! I did all I could! It was her!" she pointed to Lady Fan then burst into flames. Raven waited till the flames died out before she relaxed her powers. As the black energy disappeared, a gentle breeze swept through the room and then it was gone.

"We can't put that in a jar," said Beast Boy when the slight wind had crept past him.

Ignoring Beast Boy as always, Raven turned to thank Lady Fan for her advice. But like the last meeting, she had left without a trace. She picked up her fan and was gone.

"She does not like us?" asked Starfire.

"I don't think it's that." Raven replied.

"Maybe she has some other bad guys to take care of," shrugged Cyborg as he took a wild guess.

"Who knows," said Beast Boy said as he pulled the sofa back into its rightful place, "She's just a mysterious girl. She has her secrets, and since she's helped us so much, we shouldn't be nosy."

"Beast Boy's right," Robin nodded, "let's just clean up."

* * *

The end of the Titans year at school neared. It was the end of April with the start of May approaching. There were two more months of school left and the Jr. Prom was in about two weeks. Knowing it was the end of the year could not have made Robin any happier, but prom made him twitch. Just the mere word, prom, made him flashback to memories he thought he had buried deep within the confines of his mind. 

Courtney, now among one of his closest friends, couldn't understand why he wouldn't go. Robin explained the Kitten story over and over again, but, to his displeasure, she failed to understand. She told him that proms were one-in-a-lifetime—even if you would have more than one prom.

"Are you going?" Robin retorted.

"If the right person asks me," she sighs.

Robin, who had finally come to terms with his more sensitive side, was still as dense as ever. He had no idea that Courtney liked someone and that someone was more than likely himself. But as much as he didn't want to go to prom, he had to. His goal was to ask Courtney, but he knew how it would affect Starfire.

"Do I know this person?" said Robin, curious.

"No comment."

"Quiet!" scolded Ms. Walch, covering the receptor of her cell phone with her hand.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were outside waiting for Robin after class. They pulled him away from Courtney and semi-circled him as two people could.

"Did you as her yet?" questioned Cyborg in a quiet voice, "You can't back out from this."

"No," said Robin, looking around in case.

"Dude, you know what'll happen if you don't!" squeaked Beast Boy.

"Yes," nodded Robin, feeling worse as seconds ticked by.

"Well then, get going!" said Cyborg, giving Robin a shove forward.

Robin began his trek to AP Calculus class. Distracted by his thoughts, he ran into three people and tripped one. He saw Courtney and her friend Justin talking outside the door. Robin didn't know much about this guy. He was one of those childhood friends and that was all he knew. The two of them had pretty serious looks when they parted.

"What's up?" Robin whispered to Courtney when Mr. Payton was writing on the overhead projector.

Courtney gave him a weird look.

"I mean, what were you guys talking about?"

"Who?"

"You and Justin. Just at first."

"Nothing really, just prom," she said, shrugging.

Robin thought to himself, what was there to talk about prom? He tapped Courtney and asked, "Did he ask you to prom?"

"Yeah, he did," she answered, not looking up from her calculator.

"So…Did you say yes?"

"Whoever's talking should stop before I catch him," warned Mr. Payton, his eyes never leaving the overhead screen.

Courtney didn't answer Robin, who was dying of suspense. He pounced as soon as the bell rang. He asked Courtney as they were gathering their stuff to leave for Japanese class down the hall.

"I told him I'd need some time to think about it," she said finally.

"Oh…Why?"

"Because I'm still waiting for the right guy," she said softly, giving him a sad look. "It sounds stupid doesn't it…?"

* * *

That night Robin had told Cyborg and Beast Boy what had happened. They had just told him he'd better ask her or else he was going to lose her. He stared at the phone, thinking of what to do. He dialed Courtney's number and listened, waiting for someone to pick up. 

"Hello?"

"Courtney?"

"Yes, this is she. Who is this?" she asked.

"It's Robin."

"Oh, hi Robin."

Their conversation dragged on for another two hours. In those two hours, nothing about prom was mentioned. It hit midnight and Courtney announced that she had to get to bed.

"Wait!" Robin shouted into the phone," I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

Robin gulped and pulled on his collar. "I was wondering," Robin hesitated momentarily," would you go to the prom with me?"

All Robin heard was a loud unidentified noise. She hadn't hung up on him but had dropped her phone. Her heart pounded while her head was still trying to process what just happened. She picked up her abandoned phone and searches for her voice.

"Wow, I would love to go to prom with you."

"That's great!" Robin said excitedly, "Good night then."

"Good night, Robin."

* * *

Three days from prom, Robin decided that it was time to tell his friends Beast Boy and Cyborg. He excused himself from Courtney, his palms sweaty and his smile crooked. His behavior seemed suspicious to Courtney. They ran around the corner and huddled up. 

"What's up dude? Did you as her yet?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, I did."

"What'd she say man?" questioned Cyborg, "You know the consequences."

"If you don't ask her, you lose the bet man! We said that you wouldn't ask her to prom; loser has to all the chores for a year!"

A tear streamed down from Courtney's eye and down her face. She didn't want to hear another word. She brushed the tear off her face and ran away as fast as possible.

"I know, I know! But can this not be about the bet!" said Robin. "She's my friend, I can't do this to her!"

"Dude, the chores!"

"I know but I think I do—"

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Courtney was nowhere in sight and Robin just assumed she had just gone to class without him. He found her already in the gym, slamming down volleyballs. Robin, not being a volleyball player, went to a court with a basketball game going on. After gym, she wasn't waiting outside as usual. She changed seats in physics and history. He caught her at her locker but she didn't acknowledge her presence.

"Courtney?" Robin waved a hand in front of her face. "What's wrong?"

She looked through him as if he were transparent. The smile that normally inhabited her face was missing. The shine in her eyes was absent. She blinked twice and sighed, "Nothing, Robin."

That night, the phone rang in the Tower. This was a rare occasion because not many souls knew their digits. Starfire dove for the phone and beat Beast Boy to it. She shouted her greeting loudly and cheerfully. In return, she got a dead-pan reply and a request to talk to Robin.

"Hello, this is Robin."

"Robin, this is Courtney. I just needed to tell you that I can't go to the prom with you…Sorry."

"Wait, what? Hello?" There was nothing but the dial tone now.

* * *

Robin pulled on his coat and took a look in the mirror. What he saw only made him think about Kitten again. After Courtney had taken back her word, he accepted Starfire's invitation. He walked out into the living room where Cyborg and Beast Boy were waiting while playing the Game Station. Raven wore a dress version of her leotard and Starfire wore the purple dress, the one she wore to face off with Kitten. Raven and Beast Boy rode with Cyborg, who had to go pick up his date. Robin and Starfire took the R-Cycle. 

They walked into the lobby of the hotel, checked in, and found themselves a table in the dining room. Except for a selected few, the school's population moved into the ballroom after dinner. Among the seated were Courtney, her date, Robin, and Starfire. Courtney watched the others dance with a blank expression. Her toe tapped slowly to the songs, her head tilting from side to side. A body walked into her view of the dancers. She looked up into Robin's face.

"May I have this dance?" Robin asked, holding out his hand.


	6. Chapter Six

Teen Titans:** If I never knew you **

**Chapter Six**

**Previously**:

_"May I have this dance?" Robin asked, holding out his hand._

* * *

Starfire's surprise was little compared to Courtney's. But that was nothing compared to Robin's surprise when Courtney gave him her hand. She didn't want to humiliate him nor have people talk. She followed him onto the dance floor with her eyes looking down. Her hands were shaking as much as her breaths. Robin let out a small chuckle, earning a quick glance from Courtney. 

"What's so funny?" she hissed.

Robin was a little taken back by the viciousness in her voice. He thought this would be a good time to cone clean.

"Courtney, I'm sorry," he started.

"About what? The bet?" she sighed sadly.

She gave him a look that broke his heart.

"True, it started with a bet but it didn't go as well as I thought it would. I never planned on hurting you, Courtney, after getting to you know and spending all that time with you…What I'm trying to say is…Courtney, when I asked you to prom—"

She pushed him away, jerking her hand out of his. The people around him paused to watch. She bit her lip and then ran out onto the terrace. Robin followed her out, not ready to give up. He found her sitting by the fountain with her hand dipped in. Her dress seemed to flow in the night's dark. She stared at her reflection in the rippling water for a few seconds then got up to the balcony.

She rested her head in her hands which rested on the rail. Her head swayed to the music that was playing outside. Her hair, which he had done nothing fancy with, and her dress rustled in the light wind. Tears fell down her cheeks and dripped onto the stone rail. A hand fell upon her shoulders.

"Courtney, can we talk?"

She turned around, tear staining her face. Her eyebrows came together in anger and in sadness. She shrugged away from his touch and said, "There's nothing to talk about."

He raised a hand to wipe away her tears but she swatted it. She shook her head and walked by him. His hand reached out with a mind of his own and grabbed Courtney's. She tried to pry away but he held on tight. He looked her in the eye and declared, "I wasn't thinking about the bet when I asked you to the prom, I—"

She jerked her hand out of his violently and ran towards the ballroom. Robin chased after her, calling her name. Despite the fact that she was wearing pumps, she ran very fast. He caught her by the elbow as they reached the curtains leading inside. She gasped, but not because Robin got her, but because of the sight she saw inside.

"What happened?" Courtney whispered, afraid to raise her voice.

"I don't know…But it's not good," murmured Robin.

"Justin!" Courtney ran over to her fallen friend. He was knocked out like the rest of them.

"Courtney…I'm feeling kinda woozy…" mumbled Robin who had taken a seat on the ground. "It's something in the air…"

She went over to support Robin. A thought crossed her mind, why wasn't what was affecting everyone else affecting her? Robin swayed in her arms; he was losing consciousness. A shadow cast itself over the two of them. Robin pointed and Courtney turned around.

Floated just a few feed above the air was yet another blue-eyed blonde. She had her bangs swept to the right and long wavy blonde hair. Around her neck was a golden chocker that matched with her bracelets. She wore a short, white halter dress with a red sash. She wasn't wearing leather sandal but golden heels instead.

"I've finally found you Alerissa," she smirked.

"Aler…issa?" said Robin, squinting to see.

"What do you want?" Courtney asked.

"Your death."

Robin was more alert now. He could sense the tension and how uncomfortable Courtney was. She picked him up rather easily and propped him up against the wall. He grabbed the hem of her dress having missed her hand. She knelt down and gently pulled her dress out of his grip.

"What did you do to them?" asked Courtney, gesturing to the sea of people on the floor.

"It's just your average knock-out gas, nothing more. But it only affects mortals."

"Very smart." Courtney nodded.

"Enough of this, it's time to end your pathetic life." The girl's hand lighted up with fire. "My…followers, for lack of better words, failed miserably. So I decided I'd do it myself."

Fireballs began to rain down upon Courtney. Robin watched helplessly but didn't feel all that worried when Courtney dodged skillfully. His jaw dropped to the floor. She glanced at Robin and declared, "My life is anything but pathetic. Allow me to show you, Celosia."

Courtney jumped onto a table and propelled herself up towards the blonde. They were fast but Robin, having gone through the training, saw their every move clearly. It was as if they were suspended in the air as they threw punches and kicks at one another. Suddenly, Courtney's body was flung onto the ground and her dress was severely burned. She stood up and her body erupted in blue fire. It became so bright that her body was no longer visible. When the flames died away, standing in Courtney's place was Lady Fan. She pulled out her fans and pointed them at the blonde.

"I'm not planning on dying tonight so something's gotta give."

The girl laughed and more fire blared. Courtney used her fans to swat away the fire. The fire touched Courtney's skin but she showed no signs of pain. Courtney tore a curtain down and wrapped it around the girl. The curtained burned to ashes and the girl rose to face Courtney. An energy disk blew up in the girl's face.

"Courtney…You're Lady Fan?" said Robin, who had gotten up and left the wall. "I don't understand."

"No, not Lady Fan; Alerissa. Lady Fan was just an alias. Alerissa was my ancestor. Have you ever heard of the Greek gods? Well, Zeus was her father and her mother was just another one of his mortal women affairs. And Alerissa was just another one of Zeus' bastard children."

"Then who's she?" he pointed weakly at the other girl.

"She is Celosia; a pure child of Zeus. She couldn't take it that Zeus watched over Alerissa more than her. She was just as jealous as her mother Hera; she killed Alerissa's mother but Zeus protected their daughter. Alerissa was only half a god so she did eventually die but her essence was reincarnated on and on. Now Celosia has finally found it."

"Yes I have, and now, I'm going to eliminate it for good!"

The gas began to wear off and everyone was starting to wake up. They were greeted by Courtney and Celosia's battle to the death. The ones who could feel their legs ran up against the walls. The ones that couldn't just pulled themselves along the floor with their arms. Cyborg, who was only half human, was the first of the Titans to recover.

"Yo! What's up with all these crazy blondes!" shouted Cyborg.

Celosia shot a stream of fire at Cyborg, making him bring his knees up to his chest. A fan whizzed by Celosia, tearing a piece off her dress.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends," growled Courtney. Robin was seeing a differently side of Courtney, the real side. No one else knew that Courtney was Lady Fan at this point. Another fan flew at Celosia but she was ready and avoided it; Courtney had no more fans to utilitize.

"Your friends?" parroted Celosia. She flew over and picked up Beast Boy. "Is he one of your friends, Alerissa?"

"Let him go."

Celosia tightened her grip on Beast Boy's throat. Suddenly, Bird-A-Rangs and energy disks soared into the air. A Bird-A-Rang cut across Celosia's cheek and she dropped the green changeling in search of the source of her wound. Her eyes found Robin who was still holding a Bird-A-Rang. Celosia slitted her eyes and pursed her lips at the Boy Wonder. An enormous ball of red fire charged at Robin.

Next thing Robin knew, Courtney was in front of him. She had her hands outstretched like she was going to catch the fireball and that was exactly what she did. She caught the fireball and it seemed to evaporate. Celosia was genuinely shocked and now it was Courtney's turn to fire back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Celosia is the Greek name meaning burning or ablaze. This chapter may be a little short because originally, it would've been like four pages—typed that is. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Teen Titans:** If I never knew you**

**Chapter Seven**

**Previously**:

"_You're not the only one with a hot hand," said Courtney. _

* * *

The blue fire that had momentarily consumed Courtney when she transformed ignited in her hands. The blue fire explained the weird aura Robin thought he saw when he first met her. Celosia was just as surprised as everyone else. Apparently, she didn't know that Alerissa had powers but, her shock came to and end and the fireworks began to blow. 

Courtney got up close to Celosia and threw a punch which Celosia caught. Courtney's other fist came up to throw a punch but Celosia spin-kicked and her foot dug into Courtney's ribs. She smashed through a window but swung back in on a curtain. She returned the kick and jammed her cloth shoe covered feet into Celosia's stomach.

"Titans, go!" shouted Robin when all the Titans were awake.

"No!" cried Courtney as she shot a line of blue fire at the ground before the Titans. "Stay out of this."

A ball of fire hit Courtney in the stomach. Robin attacked anyways; he shot his grappling hook and caught Courtney before she hit the ground. She pushed him away and shot a blast of fire at Celosia. The shot was crude and she struggled to control it. It occurred to Robin that Courtney had probably never used her powers till now.

Celosia swept down like a hawk. Courtney picked up a table and batted her half-sister. The table itself cracked and Celosia was flung into the ceiling. Courtney dropped the remains of the table and fired at Celosia. She ceased her fire and Celosia was gone. She had dug a hole through the ceiling and escaped through it.

Courtney ran outside and soaring through the sky was the fire goddess. She zoomed into the sky from behind Courtney. Starbolts and fireballs dotted the black sky and a green pterodactyl and Raven joined the fight.

Courtney turned around and yelled, "Stop! Tell them to stop!"

"You're our friend and friends help friends in trouble," said Cyborg, jumping into the action.

Celosia flew back inside with everyone tailing her. She pulled another spin-kick on Raven and sent her crashing into the furniture. She burned all of Robin's weapons to ash before they even reached her. Cyborg got flipped down hard and Beast Boy got the same. Celosia knew fire would not work against Courtney. As much as she hated to admit it, blue fire was the next level up from red fire. She was furious that a bastard child had more power than her but Courtney was still half a god.

She picked up a blade that snapped off a Bird-A-Rang and hid it in her fist but Robin saw her every move. Celosia played it low at first; she kept the weapon concealed using only fire power. Finally, Starfire, Robin and Courtney had Celosia surrounded. Fire began to spiral around Celosia's body and it spread outward. They couldn't see Celosia anymore so Courtney jumped headfirst into the fire.

"Watch out!" cried Robin.

Celosia jumped out of the fire, at the same time Courtney jumped towards the fire, with the shard in hand. Robin pushed Courtney out of the way and Celosia sunk the blade into his chest. Starfire screamed and ran to Robin's side. Courtney watched the blood spill from his wound and the moment played over and over in her head. Celosia threw the blade aside and shrugged nonchalantly, "Pity."

Courtney clenched her fists together and gritted her teeth. Something was happening. She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged herself. It was like an eruption was working its way out of her body. An explosion of power and blue fire illuminated the room. Courtney stepped out of the concentration of energy with her body a-fire. Her eyes glowed blue like Starfire's glowed green.

Celosia started to fly away, afraid of what was going to happen if she stayed. Courtney jumped, caught hold of Celosia's foot, and threw her to the floor. She stood over the fallen goddess, her eyes still glowing menacingly. She grabbed Celosia, who tried to claw out of the death-grip, by the throat and said, "If you weren't immortal, I'd kill you. Even if you were mortal, you wouldn't be worth the energy."

With her other hand, Courtney tore a hole into another universe. "I'm sending you home, permanently. Tell dad I said hi." Not questioning how she did was she was doing, she threw Celosia through and the hole closed up. Her eyes returned to normal and all the fire was gone. Starfire's crying could be heard. Courtney didn't want to turn around. She didn't want to know if what she saw, and what she was hearing, was really real. She bit her lip and slowly turned around. There was no lie in what she saw.

"Oh Robin…" sobbed Starfire.

Courtney knelt down by Robin's other side. He turned to face her. "Lady Fan," he started, not using her real name, "It was my choice to save you. No one can stand by and watch the one they love come to harm when they know they can prevent it."

"It's not fair…" whispered Courtney. "If I never knew you…"

Courtney finished the rest in her thoughts. "_If I never knew you, you'd never be in this situation…and I'd never known love…"_

He lay on the floor in his own puddle of blood. The other Titans came running up with pale faces. Courtney held him in her arms and watched his life slowly wisp away. She touched his cold cheek and thought for a moment. Slowly, she brought his face up to hers.

"Wha?" said Starfire, shocked at what was happening.

Courtney touched his lips to hers in a soft kiss. But it was no ordinary kiss because as she pulled away, a blue stream of unknown substance flowed from her mouth to his. Raven recognized this substance to be chi. Courtney stayed close enough that their lips just touched. As the chi was transferred, Lady Fan's image began to fade away, starting from her feet.

"Dude, what's going on?" said Beast Boy, scratching the back of his neck.

The fading proceeded upward and Lady Fan's robes changed into a green dress that the Titans recognized to be Courtney's. Soon enough, the transfer was done and Lady Fan had changed back into Courtney. Robin's wound healed itself with a faint blue flow. The Titans were overjoyed at the sight of life returning to their leader's face. Courtney got up to let them crowd around their friend. She smiled a small, happy smile and slowly backed away.

"_Like you said Robin, no one can stand by and watch the one they love come to harm when they know they can prevent it. Because before your love, I wasn't really living."_

Robin shot up to his feet having fully recovered and looked around for his savior. Courtney had already left the room and was already far away from the hotel. But Robin didn't know that; he ran onto the streets calling her name. He sank to his knees and let out a yell.

"Robin!" exclaimed Starfire.

His fists were bright with blue fire. He stared at his hands with wide eyes.

"Courtney had two chis. When she transferred chi to you, she must have given you Lady Fan's—"

"Alerissa," said Robin, correcting Raven.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not Lady Fan, it's Alerissa."

"She must have given you Alerissa's chi and with the chi came the powers."

"We have to find her! She's defenseless!"

"How? We do not know where to look…" said Starfire, shaking her head.

Robin continued to stare at his hands. She was gone now, all because of a bet. He closed his hands and got up. Beast Boy and Cyborg each put a hand on his shoulder. They too knew how it felt to be separated from someone they cared about deeply. But Robin wasn't going to let her just like his friends did. She was out there somewhere not too distant and he was going to find her, whether she wanted him to or not.

* * *

**A (final?) Author's Note**: Please do not tell me that Courtney is a Mary-Sue because, other than the fact that I won't care and that I based her off a friend who passed away this year from neuro blastomia (brain cancer) and she was just that kind of a perfect person, I worked my ass off trying to make it so that she wasn't a Mary-Sue and, believe me, that's harder than you think. Yes, and the only way that I would care is that if you can logically, literal logic or cartoon logic, explain how Cyborg was able to hack into Brother Blood's mind and use powers that Brother Blood doesn't have to repair himself, maybe then I'll care. I'm not trying to be harsh or anything but I just don't want to read pointless reviews about what I already know, that is if I get any, but it doesn't mean you can't give me constructive criticism or praise. Anywho, I started on a Part Two but I'm still working out the plot/storyline, details, yatta yatta so we'll see. Thanks to everyone who read, and hopefully enjoyed, the story.  



End file.
